Forbidden Love
by black and blue converse
Summary: She was the disgrace of the Rocque family name for what she was, a dancer, not a singer like Gustavo had planned. James is forbidden to love her, but love has no limit. They fell for each other easily but keeping it their love secret is harder James
1. James's Angel, Gustavo's Disgrace

**Hey guys first btr story! hope you enjoy :+)**

**Logan's POV**

We were inside Rocque Records rehearsing a new song nervously as Gustavo glared at us from outside the recording booth. He was always upset about but today was different.

"Dogs!" he shouted snapping his pencil in half, "You sound terrible! Take 5!" and with that he got up and stormed to his office.

"Woah what's up with Mr. Cranky-Pants." Kendall stated taking his headphones off.

"Don't worry about him guys," Kelly said as we exited the small red booth, "He's just... Not that thrilled that his niece is coming to stay for a while that's all."

"Did you just say niece?" James asked, suddenly becoming very interested in the conversation. I rolled my eyes at his girl crazy behavior. Carlos began jumping up and down like a five year old and started to batter Kelly with a million questions.

"Oh! What's her name? How old is she? Where's she from? What's her favorite thing to do? Does she have any hobbies? Is her mother Gustavo's sister or is her father his brother? Does she like corndogs?"

"More importantly is she hot?" James said cutting in, "Or does she take after Gustavo?"

"I can hear you!" Gustavo shouted from his office, throwing open the door and slamming it shut, "Her name's August, her father Bruno is my brother. She's fifteen, coming in about five minutes and is a complete disgrace to the family name!" Gustavo scowled

"August? Unique, but a pretty name." I commented.

"Wait why is she a disgrace?" Kelly asked.

"Look, every member of the Rocque family is into music. Producing music, singing music! But August didn't want to be appart of the family business."

"Well what did she want to do?" Questioned Carlos, "Is she a doctor, or a waitress or, or a space ninja!"

"No, she's a..." Gustavo scowled again, "She's a ballerina," He spat the word out as if it were bad medicine.

"A ballerina? That's it? She's a dancer? Doesn't that have to do with music? Dancing to it?" Kendall laughed.

"You don't understand dogs, everyone in my family had something to do with music. I'm a music producer, Bruno is an Opera singer, our mother was also a singer, my second cousin twice removed is a drummer in a band in Austria and our great great great grandpapi Sal was the lead singer in the church choir aboard the May Flower! Brunos's daughter was supposed to join the whole make music business, but no she stays quiet and twirls around on her toes in a tutu instead!"

"She's on pointe shoes? Wow that's awesome!" I said, remembering being amazed at the ballerina's when my gramma took me to see the Nutcracker when I was 7. I noticed the guys were all staring at me, "What? Are you hard-core enough to stand on you toes, let alone spend hours dancing on them."

"Anyway, Bruno is on an international tour for a year as the Phanton of the Opera, her mother Rachel left them 13 years ago, August was 2, that probably caused some of her rebelious vibe."

"Rebelious vibe?" James asked looking concerned.

"Yes! Anyway she's staying here until then and is supposed to get here in..."

"Hi Uncle Gustavo." A voice called from nearby. A girl with wavy brown hair, and matching brown eyes stood in the doorway, clutching a suitcase and dance bag, smiled at us politely.

"Everyone, I want you to meet August, my niece."

**Switching to James pov! (afterall it is a James/OC fanfic)**

"Hi Uncle Gustavo." An angelic voice that mimiced a harp called. In the doorway stood a girl, about five foot four holding a suitcase in her right hand, and a tote bag on her left shoulder. Her parted her perfect pink lips to releave pearly white teeth. Her still wasn't pale but it was very tan either, and her eyes were the color of melted chocolate. She wore a black tank top under a partially buttoned blue sweater that fit her nicely, and ink rinse skinny jeans. The girl had an oval shaped face, curvy hips, a flat stomach and a large bust, it added to her beauy. Her hair was wavy and brown and long and parted on the side. The girl's nails were painted lavender, and besides that she didn't seem to be wearing much make-up. She looked around at us happily, like the angels do, and stepped forward in her black flats.

"Everyone, I want you to meet August, my niece."

"Hey," the angel, August, chirped.

"This is Kelly, Kendall,Logan, Carlos, and James." August went down the line of people shaking everyone's hands and introducing herself. As she shook Carlos's hand he began to ask her a bunch of stupid questions.

"Hi I'm Carlos. Do you like corndogs? Where are you from? How long have you been dancing? Where are you going to be staying? Do you have a boyfriend? Do you like corndogs?"

August gave him another smile, "I love corndogs, am from Maine, been dancing for eight years, on pointe for 3, I'm not sure where I'm staying, I've never had a boyfriend, and yes I like corndogs. Gustavo am I staying with you at your mantion?"

"Um. No! You'll be staying at the Palm Woods Hotel, I'll book you a room there, and the dogs can escort you."

"Omigosh!" shouted Carlos "You're staying at he Palm Woods! That's where we live! We're gonna be able to hang out all the time!" Carlos captured _my_ August in a big bear hug. Wait my August? I must be falling for this chick harder then I thought. Building up my charm and swagger, I strutted over to the girl to introduce myself. But on the way I tripped and totally face planted the rug. August broke away from Carlos and rushed to my side. God, she was cute.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay... James, right?" She smiled. God, I loved the way she said my name.

"Bleep blap bloo bloo" I said in my smoothest voice before smacking my hands over my mouth in shock. This girl had me guys snickered as August laughed loudly and extended a hand to help me up. After I jumped up from the floor, flipping my hair and fixed my outfit, I flashed her an award winning smile and winked.

"Sorry you had to see that," I laughed nervously, "Not my best moment. And yes I am James." I brought her hand up to my lips and kissed it. Her skin was soft as silk and her whole body smelt like sunshine!

August blushed red enough to resemble a cherry and smiled at me, "Don't worry about it," she crooned, "I've had worse." There was a long pause were we just seemed to look into each other's eyes, her's were incredible, until a cough came from Gustavo.

"Um, hate to break up this love fest but the dogs should probably get August to the Palm Woods."

"Okay, lets go!" Kendall stepped forward, drapping an arm in a friendly manner around August and leading her to the parking lot. I wave of jealously washed over me, and as I took a giant step forward, Gustavo grabbed the back of my collar and yanked me backwards.

"Look lover boy, I don't want you getting cozy with August. She is the enemy!"

"The enemy? Seriously Gustavo?"

"Yes! I told you she is the disgrace to the Rocque family name!"

"Gustavo I think you're over reacting, I mean August is a very sweet girl and its not like she's being rude or doing something bad. She's a dancer, so what if she's not a music producer like you, she has a passion for something and you should let her embrace it! So drop this disgrace thing already." Kelly spoke up.

"I won't drop it until she at least records a song with me! And look Romeo don't even think about it!" Gustavo yelled jabbing a chubby finger in my direction.

"Fine! Fine! I won't make a move! But who knows, maybe falling for her will lead to our next hit single leading us to world-wide success and millions." And with that I left Rocque Records for the day, and squeezed into the Big Time Rush Mobile.

**Kendall's pov**

We led August into the Palm Woods and immediantly brought her to the front desk. Carlos popped up and began ringing the bell obnoxiously until Bitters came out of his office forwning at us.

"What do you want?" he said.

", this is August and she needs a room her for the next year or so." looked August up and down and let out an evil laugh. "How old are you?" he asked

"Fifteen." she replied.

"You have to be eighteen to sign a room out here." Bitters laughed loudly and disappeared back into his office.

"August can you call Gustavo to come an get you a room?" Logan said.

"No," August sniffed, "I'm assuming he told you that he hates me. I'm gonna be a hobo off the street now!" August fell dramatically to the floor and began sobbing loudly. James fell beside her and shouted, "Don't worry you can stay with us!"

**So what do you think? Press that button below and review! Send the love or the hate, whatever one's fine and REVIEW!**

**BTW! The next chapter will have a Carlos pov too! And soon well find out the real reason why Gustavo strongly dislikes the love between James and August and why she is a "disgrace" **

**!**


	2. Living with the Boys

**Hey guys! thanks for all the reviews and hits i've been getting! really love em! **

**August POV**

"You can stay with us!" James blurted out, dropping to his knees to comfort me. Did he just say what I think he just said? Did he really just invite me to _live_ with one of the cuttest boy bands on the planet? Well he must have because before I could respond they were already bringing me to their apartment 2J. Inside I saw a woman with fiery red hair and a girl, I'm guessing was her daughter, typing away on a laptop.

"Hey Mom!" Kendall greeted the red head, "This is August, she's Gustavo's niece."

"Hi August, I'm ." extended her hand to me.

"Nice to meet you," I smiled.

"So anyway mom..." Kendall began tracing circles on his jeans,

"CAN AUGUST STAY HERE?" All the guys shouted at once.

"She has nowhere else to go!" said Logan.

"Please! Please! Please!" James begged on his knees. I laughed at his cute dramaticness

"Of course she can stay," smiled widely, "I'm sure we can make some space for you, Katie's room," she gestured to the girl on the computer, "Is too small for another bed but if you don't mind sleeping on the couch and keeping your things in her room it should be okay."

"Sounds good , thank you so much." I said smiling at them all.

The next morning I woke up bright and early on the comfortable orange couch. I rubbed my eyes and yawned, snuggling into the pillow that smelled exactly like cuda man spray and sugar. I'm guessing it belonged to James seeing that his shelf in the bathroom was a collection of Cuda Man Products. Forcing myself to get up I grabbed my bag filled with make-up, and other essential and made my way to the bathroom and took a nice shower to wash away the sleepiness. After appling some simple make-up, then throwing on tights, a leotard, black shorts, and a sweater I emerged from the steam filled room. As I sat on the floor stretching out my legs before practicing dance Carlos emerged from the bedroom he shared with Logan and made his way happily to the kitchen.

"Good Morning August!" he grinned grabbing a carton of orange juice out the fridge and fished two glasses out of a cabinet, "Want some juice?"

"Morning Carlos, sure I'll have some." I said getting up from the floor and strutting over to him. Sipping my drink I began doing releves to strengthen my ankles before I practiced dance.

"So what should we do today?" I asked after draining the last of my cup.

"Well we probably have to go to Rocque Records and record this morning," Carlos started, I grimanced slightly at the pain from the releves in my calves. "But we can introduce you to some of our friends at the Palm Woods and all hang out when we're done!"

"Okay," I smiled walking over to my dance bag and pulled out my pointe shoes which I kept safe in white and blue knee-high socks. Putting padding on my feet I asked Carlos about his friends.

"Well there's Jo, Kendall's girlfriend,"

"Wait, you mean Jo from Newtown High? I love that show!" I grinned fantasizing about what it would be like to meet the cast.

"Me too! Jo's really nice and then there's-"

"Did someone just say Jo?" said Kendall exiting his room to join us.

"Yeah, I'm introducing August to everyone today,"

"Cool," Kendall smiled and reached for a box of cereal.

"Anyone else I should know about?" I asked wondering what other celebrities might be roaming the Palm Woods.

"Well there's Camille, Guitar Dude, Buda Bob, the Jennifers, and Tyler."

"Just to name a few," Kendall added.

"Nice" I said raising onto my pointe shoes and balancing on my toes.

"Woah!" Kendal, Carlos, and Logan (who had just woken up) all exclaimed at the same time.

"Thanks," I giggled, moving to second position, bending for a low plie, and springing up again. "I try to practice everyday. When I first started out I couldn't even let go of the barre." After a few minutes of dance, Carlos asked me if I'd like to go down to the pool.

"Just one more minute." I said stepping on the box of my shoe, pressing all my weight on my right leg, performing a perfect arabesque, and holding it for as long as possible. A door opened and I noticed James enter the scene wearing only his blue boxers and had a full bed-head look going on. Lost in his dreamy musclar frame, I was unable to focus, and hit the floor with a hard _bang_! This time James rushed to my side, similar to how I had knelt at his at Rocque Records yesturday.

"August are you okay!" He helped me sit up and held my hand in his, my heart seemed to flutter in my rib cage.

"Never better" I breathed as he picked me up.

"Just please please be careful, those things look dangerous," he joked, gesturing to my shoes.

"They're not that bad," I replied standing on them so I was almost as tall as his six foot' one height, "You just have to work at it a lot. And hope no one walks by in their underwear and distracts you." I smirked. James blushed and announced he was taking a shower.

About a hour later the boys escorted me down stares to the lobby. I noticed right away a large bulletin board filled with colorful paper announcing different events and auditions! A particular flyer caught my eye right away.

"Auditions for Swan Lake TODAY at the Los Angeles Opera House and Theartre!" I read out loud excitedly snatching the poster off the wall. "Dance auditions will begin at 11 o'clock to 2 o'clock, with call backs being the next day. Dancers must be trained in ballet and must be able to dance on pointe. All ballerina's must be in proper ballet attire, pink tights, black leotard, hair pulled back into a secure bun. Please be on time to all auditions and call backs. Choreography by award winning dancer Fleur Gabriella Piesu." I squieked loudly at the name of my dancing idol! "I have to go!"

"I don't know August." Logan started "The street to get to The LA Opera House isn't one of the best."

"Its easy to get hurt." Carlos added.

"And easy to get mixed in with the wrong people." Kendall continued.

"But guys! This is my dream! I was born to be in Swan Lake. And then maybe Uncle Gustavo can..." I trailed off when I noticed the guys identical smirks. _'Gustavo can what?' _Mocked the voice in my head,_ 'Finally accept you? Fat chance twirl girl.' _

"Nevermind, anyway I have to go! Its my dream." I repeated, staring them each down hoping I could trigger some sort of guilty factor.

"I'll take you there." James said a few moments later, stepping forward.

"Really? Oh my gosh, thank you so much James!" I cheered capturing him in a hug around the neck before racing towards the elevators again, for 11 o'clock was fast approaching.

**Logan POV**

"Its my dream," August repeated, hugging the flyer tightly to her chest, pleading us to let her go with a single look. Of course lover-boy James swooped in and agreed to take her.

"Really? Oh my gosh, thank you so much James!" She shouted hugging James tightly for far longer than what could be considered a casual hug.

"Whose the new girl?" Camille said, as August dashed into the elevator she had just exited.

"August," James replied in an airy voice with a dreamy smile plastered on his face, "She's dancer." James swayed slightly. I would bet money that he was fantasizing about her, and it probably involved some big musical number.

"James!" Kendall said in an annoyed tone, snapping his fingers, "You can't bring her to that audition, Gustavo will kill you!" Gulping James fantasized again about Gustavo running after him swinging at him with a microphone stand.

"And didn't you tell me that Gustavo forbid you from falling for her?"

"I'm not falling for her, what? I'm not falling for her. I, I mean she's a few years younger and and"

"And what James? Your basically showing all the signs of falling for her." Camille said.

"There's the way you look at her, you say her name in a dreamy manner, you swoop in to rescue her everytime she struggles with anything, you ran over to help her in your underwear! And you begged her to stay at our house!" I counted each sign off.

"Fine! I'm falling in love with her!" James confessed throwing his arms dramatically up in the air.

"Really? No way!" We all replied sarcastically.

"Yes way!" he continued

"Well now all we have to do is to get her to fall hopelessly in love with you." added Carlos

"I'll take her to the audition, I've got nothing else to do today, plus I'll put in a good word for you." smiled Camille.

"Okay," James agreed. August entered the lobby again, dressed like the poster instructed and in dance warm-ups with her dance bag over her shoulder, grinning at all of us.

"Hey I'm Camille."

"Oh hey! I'm August! The boys mentioned you earlier, look sorry I sorta pushed past you earlier, I'm just so excited that I'm auditioning for Swan Lake! Ready to go James?" She asked him. James opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"There's been a slight change of plans. James totally forgot that he had to work today and can't go, but I can take you! Besides I've been in hundreds of auditions for movies! I can give you some pointers."

"Okay sounds good!"

"I'm really sorry," James croaked, looking upset that he wouldn't be spending time with her.

"Don't worry about it James, I totally understand. Things come up! But I'll see you tonight right?"

"Yeah!" he shot back in an overly-eagar voice. August laughed and waved goodbye to all of us, leaving with Camille to her audition.

**Carlos POV**

Once again we were back at Rocque Records recording the "Oh Yeah" song for what seemed to be the hundreth time. Gustavo would just never be satisfied, maybe that's how August Rocque felt about him.

"Dogs! I've got notes for you! Carlos, you've got to much energy, this is a fun song but you've gotta calm down." Calm down? "Are you referring to how much I'm getting into this?" It was true I was dancing all over the place but "Oh yeah," was one of my favorite songs!

"James! Your not having enough energy. You keep making this face," Gustavo made a goofy face wearing a stupid smile and looking dreamily off into the distance. I laughed, James was making an identical face, with his hands clasped together and swaying slightly.

"JAMES!" screamed Gustavo again, snapping him out of it, "Focus! Kendall, Logan, a little pitchy but good, not great but good. Okay lets run it again." At that moment August burst through the doors with a big smile plastered on her face.

"I got a call back!" she shouted, twirling around the recording studio.

"That's great!" James exclaimed rushing out of the booth.

"I know!" screamed August.

"August!" yelled Gustavo.

"Oh hey, Uncle Gustavo, guess what, I went to an audition today."

"What sort of audition?" Gustavo glared at her from under his glasses.

"Um... um... A.. Ah... Ahhh-ummmm..." August stuttered, hands trembling slightly and little beads of sweat began to form on her forehead.

'

"A broadway audition." she blurted out before gasping slightly at her mistake.

"A broadway audtion?" Gustavo said.

"Yes?" August replied, sounding more like a question then a statement.

"Wait I thought you went to a da-" I started to say when August and James kicked me in the shin at the same time.

"Really? Then what broadway?"

"Um... Its called," Suddenly her phone began to vibrate and she dove for it. "Oh! Sorry its the director! Gotta take this!" she said before sprinting out of the room.

"Okay dogs that a wrap for the day. Get out!" We all ran outta the office and saw August sitting on a bench outside.

"Great," she said, "Now I have find a broadway audition too." She sighed loudly and put her head in her hands.

"Well, I do remember seeing a flyer for an audition like that. And I thing it starts soon."

"Okay," she said, "What's the play called,"

"Well..." Logan said, looking away slightly.

**What's the play called? find out in the next chapter! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Mistakes, Realizations, and Truth

**Kendall pov!**

"Its called A Cabaret Night, you know when your assigned a broadway song or two and you sing in front of a crowd." Logan said noticing the color draining from August's face.

"Singing? In front of a crowd?" she squeeked, looking as though she was going to puke on the sidewalk.

"Is something wrong with that August?" I curoiusly asked.

"Kendall," she said tears starting to swim in her eyes, fists balling shut then opening again, "Guys," she whimpered taking in an uneven breath, causing her to tremble. "I don't sing. I can't." The tears started brimming down on her cheeks, which she hastily wiped away.

"August," James breathed touching her shoulder gentley.

"I'm the daughter of an opera singer, the niece of a famous music producer, and I even heard that my bitch of a mom had a pretty voice, and I can't manage to stamper out a single note. So I chose to be a dancer, and stuck with that, and even got pretty good at it. But its never enough for my family. Its never enough because I'm can't be in the damn family business." The tears were flowing rapidly now.

"Shhhh its okay August, its okay." James reached out to her, and she collapsed in his arms freely, burying her face into his chest, soaking his lucky white v-neck with tears.

"August, we'll help you its okay." He repeated, stroking her brown locks tenderly. I frowned at the thought of what August had to go through. Her whole life was surrounded by songs constantly, and she can't seem to express herself. James flagged a cab and decided that we should escort her to the Palmwoods. As I was entering the yellow car, Kelly came out of Rocque Records and called for me.

"Guys I'll meet you at the Palmwoods." I said as I walked towards Kelly. "What's up?"

"I just want you to tell August that Gustavo can't wait to see her in the musical she's doing, and he'll coming to the opening night show."

"Wait, what? I thought Gustavo hated her!"

"Me too! But I guess he came to his senses when she announced she got a callback. He told me she would never sing in public, but he always knew she had an amazing voice. She sings in the shower all the time."

"Sings in the shower?"

"Yeah, he said he heard her singing once and tried to get her to sing for a demo."

"Really? I got to go! See ya Kelly!" I yelled racing in the direction of the Palmwoods. Whipping out my phone I quickly texted the guys: _August CAN sing! Get her in the shower and listen! C u asap_!

**James POV (Logan, Carlos, James, and August are in apartment 2J)**

August sat with her head still resting on my chest, when I got a text from Kendall. Glancing at the screen I read an brief and bizarre message: _August CAN sing! Get her in the shower and listen! C u asap! _I looked around at the guys who were staring at their screens too. What was Kendall thinking? Before I could text back Carlos bounced off the couch and knelt next to us.

"August," He said reaching out to put a hand on her shoulder, "Maybe you should talk a shower, you might feel a lot better." August sat up off of me and wiped her red, swollen eyes and murmured an apology when she noticed the big water stain on my shirt.

"Its fine August." I said flashing a smile and squeezing her soft hand, "The fresh towels are in the cabinet under the sink."

"Thanks James," August replied squeezing his hand back a little bit. She walked over to her suitcase and pulled out a small bottle of shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. Digging around in her bag she with-drew a short black bathrobe. I saw that her name was written on the front in white and a pair of ballet shoes stitched on the side. A few minutes after August entered the bathroom, Kendall came into 2J panting.

"Dude, what was this all about?" Logan asked? Kendall quickly shushed him and pressed an ear to the bathroom door before a smile crawled across his face.

"Guys, you've gotta hear this." Eagerly I stalked to the door and listened.

"I don't know Kendall, I feel like we're invading her privacy." Logan started to lecture. Like Kendall I shushed him and listened harder.

"Imagine there's no countries... it isn't hard to do... Nothing to kill or die for... no religion too... Imagine all the people, living life in peace..." August sang in the most beautiful voice imagineable. Closing my eyes I began to sing along to the next verse.

"You may say I'm a dreamer... But I'm not the only one... I hope some day you'll join us... and the world will be as one..." Suddenly the shower water slammed off, and we could hear the curtain being ripped away. Kendall's eye's widened as he grabbed the back of our shirts, mouthed "_Act Natural!"_ and tugged us away. Carlos raced over the counter, soared through the air, missed the couch by an inch (good thing he was wearing his helmet) and turned on the T.V. Logan scooted up our yellow swirly slide, and Kendall ran to the door, pretending that he had just entered the apartment. That left me with something to do. As if in slow motion I watched the door handle turn to the left. Quickly I grabbed the nearest magazine and opened up to a random page just in time.

August emerged from the bathroom wearing her black bathrobe, hair soaking wet and soapy, droplets of water forming on her legs and chest.

"Hey James, whatcha reading?"

"Oh you know," I said flipping over the magazine to check out the cover, "Catching up on my 17 magazine stuff. You know learning what shade of eye shadow goes best with my skin tone and hair style." I joked with her flashing her another smile, "It says here I'm a winter, but I think I could pull off any color especially autum."

"Nice," August laughed, "Hey I just wanted to know if some one was playing "Imagine" on the radio or something?"

"Nope I didn't hear anything, did you Carlos?" Kendall asked making an enterance.

"No, I didn't hear anything on the radio Kendall, what about you Logan? Have you heard the radio playing?"

"No I have not Carlos, James have you heard music?" Beads of sweat began to form on my forehead, "Well yes i have _heard_ music before, in my life and I have um, _heard _music before on the uh radio. But now I do not hear music on the radio at the present moment nor have I heard it in the past five minutes... on the radio, well what, I guess I'm trying to say is uh... um..." I gulped, my palms were getting clammy.

"James, don't worry about it, I just thought I heard a guy singing that's all. Its fine." August smiled and patted my cheek lightly, "But I'm watching you!" She took two fingers pointed them at her eyes then towards mine. After grinning flirtatiously at me, she spun on heal, (which caused her robe to spin out like a ball gown around her) and began to march back towards the bathroom. The butterflies in my stomach were bouncing off the walls, (is this what love is like?) and I blurted out something fast hoping in would sound cool after I came out. But I sort of regretted in just like I regretted never saying no to my mom.

"You're the best singer I've ever heard!" I nearly shouted, smacking my hands over my mouth they escaped.

**Carlos POV**

"You're the best singer I've ever heard!" James screamed, smacking himself in the mouth once he stopped. August turned around again, her eyes looking like they were the size of tennis balls.

"It was you," she breathed, "You were singing with me! James what were you doing listening in on me? Ever heard of privacy? I resepct that when people are taking showers." August said putting her hands on her hips.

"August I'm sorry but you said you couldn't sing! But just now you were singing like there's no tomorrow. August I don't know about you, but that's lying in my book."

"James... you just don't get it!" August pivoted back to the door and we all cringed a little as she slammed it. James sighed.

"Dude, that didn't go to well." I said patting a stop next to me on the orange couch.

"Thanks Captian Obvious." James slumped down next to me. I slapped him on the back of the head.

"Don't call me names!" How rude! No wonder August suddenly doesn't like him.

"Harsh man." Kendall said joining us.

"Well guys what did I tell you! We were invading her privacy and now she hates you James!" Logan commented sitting down with us.

"Hey it wasn't just me! It was all of us!"

"Yeah but you just had to sing along so loudly!" Logan shot back.

"Shut-up Hortense!" **(ha if you've watched Big Time Moms you;ll know what this is about!)**

"Don't you dare use my real name!"

"I can do what ever I want _Hortense!_"

"Oh its on!" Logan launched himself at James, yanking him off the couch and wrestling with him on the floor.

"Guys cut it out!" Kendall ran over to break up the fight but ended up being pulled to the ground instead. The three boys rolled around, and me, feeling lonely jus watching, straped my helmet on tighter, slapped the top twice, and landed on top of them. As we playfully wrestled like we did in Minnesota, we didn't notice August come out of the bathroom and stand by the door.

"I'm off to the pool." She announced, slamming the door yet again.

**August POV**

"James... you just don't get it!" Yelled at him before turning back into the bathroom, and slamming the door behind me. Sighing I slide against the wall and covered my face. I had just yelled at the guy I was completely in love with, what had I done! After taking a few deep breaths I rised my hair off in the sink.

"You were being a jerk back there," I told myself in the mirror, "You have to apologize to James. Tell him what's really on your mind. But first clear your head." I noticed that I had left my bathing suit from this morning I here when I changed for dance so quickly. Carlos had said something about a pool down stairs, I guess I could go there. Pulling on my hot pink bikini, a green tank top, and white shorts, I headed out into the kitchen and towards the front door.

_**"Bang!"**_

I whirled around to see that all four boys were rolling around on the floor. I rolled my eyes at their immaturity and announced I was leaving. I rode they elevator to the lobby and entered the pool area. It was about 7 o'clock and the sun was begining to set. The place was deserted, probably because they were having dinner, or resting from a long day of being the 'Future Famous'. I sat down on a lounge chair and closed my eyes.

"Hey," a voice said, "I believe that's my tanning chair."

"Well does it have your name on it?" I asked, getting annoyed and refusing to open my eyes.

"Yeah! It does, look on the back." I sighed and looked behind my seat. Sure enough in big black writting was written: **JAMES DIAMOND'S CHAIR**

A blush crawled across my cheeks as I turned to face him.

"Sorry," I said in a small voice, scooting onto the chair next to his.

"Its fine." James replied, sitting down next to me grinning. My heart fluttered around in its rib cage.

"I'm not just talking about the chair," I said moving the hair from my eyes, "I'm really sorry James I was a jerk back there. I shouldn't have yelled at you and to be honest if I heard you singing in the shower, I would have done the same thing. Also I'm really, really, really sorry and ashamed for lying to you. I can sing but I tell everyone I can't because of the pressure and the fact that I have the worst stagefright when I'm singing. Don't get me wrong, I can dance in front of millions but singing... that's a whole other thing."

"August," James said taking my hand, "Its okay, I forgive you. And if you can sing that good in the shower, you can sing in front of me, and you can sing in front of anyone else. I'll help you."

"Thanks James," I said snaking my arms around his neck and hugging him tightly (and to my joy he hugged back) "So you know what I want right now?"

"What?"

"To go in that gorgeous pool." I said shrugging off my white shorts and jumping in with James right behind me. We swam around for a while and started playing all the pool games you play when you're a kid, Colors, Sharks and Minnows, Red Light Green Light, which of course are all so much fun to play when its only you and one other person. At the moment we were playing Marco Polo and James was it.

"Marco!" James called out, swimming around the shallow end.

"Polo!" I shouted back clinging to the wall of the deep end.

"Marco?" James yelled again coming a little closer to me.

"Polo." I whispered, treading water.

"Marco!" He lunged, grabbing me around the waist and playfully spun me around laughing. Then it all stopped for a moment and we were face to face, alone in the pool. The sun was completely set now and the moon and stars twinkled above us. James's arms were around me, my arms laying across his shoulders. This was it.

"August..." He breathed smiling a little.

"Yes, James?" I cooed back and I could feel his rapid heart beat as our heads slowly went closer and closer, lips inches apart, centimeters apart, millimeters apart...

"Hey!" Someone screamed at us, James groaned loudly in annoyance and a blush exploded across my cheeks.

"Yes Mr. Bitters?" Asked James nervously.

"Palmwoods rules: No swimming in the pool after 9 o'clock unless supervised by an adult or life guard! And it is..." He looked at his watch, "9:02!" Wow we had been swimming for two hours straight.

"But ." James started again.

"No buts! Both of you out!" James took my hand and began to lead me out of the pool. No this moment couldn't end now! Not like this! Thinking fast I thought about what Camille, my new actress friend, would do in a time like this. Taking a big breath I prepared my performance:

"AHHHH!" I screamed bringing my hand to my left ear.

"What's wrong?" James and Bitters asked at the same time.

"My earring!" I gasped, "Its gone!"

"Well you can get it tomorrow or the matnence man will get it for you."

"You don't understand," I wailed, "That earring was my- my grandmother's! She g-gave it to me when she wa- was on her dea-death bed." I pretended to cry harder. "Its the last thing I have to remember her- her- her *sniff* by!" I began to sob loudly, which probably looked really convincing considering all the water that we were splashing.

"Okay! Okay! Don't cry!"

"Maybe I-I should move to a nicer apartment and send in a complaint to the head of this hotel that YOU" I pointed at him dramatically, 'Don't care about your clients!"

"What kind of meanie are you!" James said, realizing it was all an act, "If you lost you're grandmother's earrings wouldn't you want to find them?"

"Well- well of course I would." said.

"He hesitated James! He must be lying!" I said fake crying on his shoulder.

"He probably doesn't even care about his own mother!"

"Listen hear you! I love my mother so much! And I'm sorry! I didn't know the earrings ment so much to you! Please please stop crying. You can look for it. Is there anything else I can get you to make your stay here better?"

Ah! I wasn't expecting to go this far but now the possiblities were endless!

"First of all I want a complimentary breakfast brought up to our apartment at 9:02 tomorrow morning sharp! I'll send you the order later. Next I want you to raise the pool time to ten o'clock and I also want $150! For starters anyway..."

"Yes ma'am!" The fat man waddled as fast as he could and handed me money. "I didn't say I wanted it now! Bring it to me with breakfast tomorrow!"

"Okay," he said snatching it back, "But you really have to get out of the pool, its schedules for cleaning tonight. You have five minutes to find the earring."

"Yes sir!" I saluted him as he walked away. Once he was back inside, I turned back to James, who was grinning at me.

"You are..." He started.

"Amazing? Yeah I get that a lot. Now come here." Taking a deep breath I pushed him underwater so that he was laying on the pool's floor and I was hovering above him, and grabbing his muscular shoulders, pulling himself close to me, and pressing my lips against his. It was the sweetest moment of my life. The next thing I knew we were above water in the position we were before Bitters interrupted us. Slowly James pressed his lips against mine. They were a perfect fit, moving with mine in perfect unison. After a few minutes of romantic kisses James pulled back and held me close. I hugged him around the neck and kissed a spot on his shoulder. I beamed to myself then I realized it gave him chills. Wordlessly we got out of the pool and entered the lobby hand in hand.

"So," asked us as we made our way to the elevators, "Did you find the earring?"

"You know what ," I said laughing, 'I completely forgot that I took my earrings out before I came out of the pool! How silly of me! But thanks for the help! And I expect breakfast tomorrow at 9:02 sharp!" I laughed as the doors shut on his shocked expression.

**So what did you think? I've been wanting to write this forever! BTW I own nothing! Except this idea! anyway...**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!**


	4. The First Day of Ballet

**Hey guys! This chapter features the some characters submitted for my OC contest! Enjoy! **

**Logan POV (next morning)**

We sat on our orange couch playing video games when there was a knock at the door.

"I've got it!" August said pausing the game and putting down the controller (yes a girl was playing video games and yes she was kicking our sorry butts at it) She opened the door and pushed a cart in filled with covered plates.

"Here! Have a Palm Woods Day." He said sarcastically before storming off down the hall.

"Thank you!" called August, taking a white envelope off the table and stashing it away in her pocket. "So who wants breakfast?"

"Awww! Sweet!" Carlos jumped off the couch as August began revealing what bitters had brought: pancakes, waffles, muffins, pastries, eggs, bacon, sausage, hashbrowns, fresh fruit, and assorted beverages.

"I can't believe he actually brought it." James said looking at her in amazement. I was about to ask what was going on; I knew that they were dating but we couldn't hear what Bitters was saying when he came out beside the pool. (yes I admit it! Carlos, Katie, Kendall and I were spying on them!), but before I could respond Kendall called for his family.

"Mom! Katie! Breakfast!" He shouted taking out plates.

"Woah! How'd we get all this?" Katie asked, with a grin plastered on her face, filling a glass of orange juice.

"Let's just say that wasn't being very hospitable towards us and this was just an 'I'm sorry' gift for us."

"Well what are we waiting for? Dig in!" Mama Knight declared as we began to load and over-filled our plates. Slumping down at our seats at the dinning room table asked us what we had planned for that day.

"We... go getta...Aug-...ust an audiseen." Carlos said with a full mouth of waffles topped with strawberries and whipped cream.

"Carlos, your gonna choke! Chew your food first!" I scolded.

"Ever.. heard.. o...mult..e..tazkin?"

"Carlos!" Mama Knight backed me up on that one. Carlos glupped, muttered an apology, and continued, "Were going to get August an audition today for a Cabaret Night."

"All future stars have to have managers, you need one?" Katie asked sliding August her card across the table.

"Um I think I'm okay for now but when I need one I'll let you know, what time is the audition today? I don't want it to clash with my call back."

"Actually its not an audition! I found out that you just sign up online and they email you a song to sing." I clarified.

"Okay." She nodded cutting up her chocolate chip pancakes and drizzling syrup on top of them.

"Hey what time is your call back today August?" James asked as he cut his danish in half.

"At 11 o'clock, do you have rehersal at Rocque Records today?"

"Yeah from 11:30 until around 4 or 5, want a ride over to and from your callback?"

"A ride there would be awesome but I don't know what time its over so I'll call you guys if I need a ride or just take the subway. Well its a little after 9:30 I better get ready." August said rising from her seat and gathering clothes from her suite case.

"You know August, I don't want you too have to sleep on that uncomfortable couch for an entire year, I'll see what I can do to get you a room either in here or in another apartment."

"Thanks Mrs Knight! But to be honest I'd prefer to be in this apartment if its not too much trouble, I mean an apartment all by yourself would get lonely after a while don't you think?

"I completely understand, We'll keep that as a last resort then okay?

**A few hours later (august's pov)**

I stood nervously in front of the LA Opera House and Theartre gazing up at the building, my hand still covering the spot were James had planted his good by kiss just seconds ago. Taking a deep breathe I opened the glass door and entered. Inside ballerinas were directed in front of a table that was labeled, sign in and then instructed to take a seat in the front of the stage.

I stood behind the line and came up when it was my turn a girl with light brown wavy hair smiled at me.

"Hi," she said, "I'm Sophie Jackson, the director and choreographer want you to fill out these forms so they can get all your information. They'll collect them when you're all set. You can fill it out in the room with the stage? Sorry i don't really know what the actual room is, I just know what the stage is, where the music plays, and were the audience sits."

"Don't worry about it," I reassured her, "I don't either, I'll see you around Sophie." I took a clipboard with the papers on it and a pen

"Bye, um I didn't catch your name!" Sophie giggled nervously.

"August Rocque!" I called before being swept away into the beautiful room next door. I was surrounded by crimson velvet seats that seem to go up and up and up, the kind that aren't very comfortable but you tolerate them because you're so absorbed with what's going on on stage. The stage was huge. A vast black wooden floor that was and classy curtains that rise up and down instead of being dragged from side to side. I walked past rows and rows of chairs before finding a decent spot to sit by the stage.

"Hey is that spot open? I asked a girl who was filling out a form like mine.

"Yeah, take a seat," She said brushing a blonde curl away from her eyes and smiling at me. "Hi I'm Blair Ryans."

"I'm August Rocque, nice to meet you." I grinned back, putting down my dance bag and unfolding into a seat (and I was right! They were itchy and uncomfortable)

"So are you nervous at all for this?" Blair questioned.

"Terrified, but really excited. As clich'e as this sounds, being in this show is my dream."

"Well I don't think it sound clich'e at all because its my dream too to dance at least as a Swan in this show. I can tell we'll be fast friends. So how long have you been dancing on pointe shoes?"

"About three years," I said turning to the form and clicking my pen, "How about you?"

"Six but I've been dancing forever! Is this your first show with the LA Opera House company?"

"Yeah, have you danced here before?"

"This is my second show, I did Sleeping Beauty last spring. I auditioned for another show after that but didn't make the cut. But I'm so happy I got into Swan Lake! I mean there was some pretty hard core competition!"

"So do you know anyone else who dances with the company?"

"There are a couple, hang on a second August... Hey Isabella!" Blair stood up and waved to a girl who had just entered the room, her brown hair with blonde high lights was pulled back into a neat, dance ready bun and a smile on her face."

"Hi Blair-Bear" Isabella called back as she joined us, "Hey I'm August!" I introduced myself.

"Omigosh that's such a pretty name, well as you've probably guessed I'm Isabella."

"August was just asking how many ballets we've done."

"I was in Sleeping Beauty and Giselle." Isabella answered

"Attention dancers! Only five minutes left before we begin, please finish filling out your forms." A woman shouted at us.

"Oh man, I haven't even started!" Isabella said as the 3 of us started scribbling down answers to questions.

**SWAN LAKE DANCER CONTACT/INFORMATION**

Full Name: _August Christine Rocque_

Age: _15_

Cell Phone Number: _(959) 872-6975 _

Address: _Palm Woods Hotel on SunStreet Lane room 2J on the second floor_

Pointe Shoe Size: _24 D_

Guardians (please write name and number and relationship and list them in preference for calling if emergency comes up):

This is were it gets tough, who would I write? I decided to write down four names instead of usual two:

_1) James Diamond (585)216-8852 (boyfriend)_

_2) Jen Knight (585)776-9484 (guardian)_

_3)Bruno Rocque (812)154-3212 (father)_

_4) Gustavo Rocque (585) 996-2802 (uncle)_

Then writing on the side I scribbled down a little note: _3 and 4 are last resorts_

After finishing the application, Sophie can around and collected everything and handed them to a man up front, who casually glanced through them and set them in a chair. He then climbed onto the stage and cleared his voice in order to get our attention.

"Hello dancers, and good morning! I am Ronald Simons, or just Ron for short," He said flashing us a smile, "And more importantly I am the director for this production of Swan Lake. Already I see some familiar faces," Ron continued looking amung the crowd, "and some new ones." At that moment he seemed to lock his green eyes on me. "And now without further delay, please help me welcome, our choreographer. The talented and beautiful, Miss Fleur Gabriella Piesu." At one a gorgeous woman with long golden locks and cream like skin spun onto the stage towards Ron. Taking her delicate hands he kissed it lightly. Fleur was dressed in a long sleeved black leotard and a long mint green skirt that really brought out her eyes.

"Bonjure darlingz!" She called out in her french accent, "I am veri happee to announze, dat theze ez not just a call back. Congradualationz ballerinas, you hav all been selected to dance with us for thiz seazon." There was a lot of squeeling and cheering as everyone in the audience clapped. "Howeva, although you hav been choosen to dance here, you must dance in front of all of us so we can determine your part. Soon I will teach you a short dance and you are too recite it for us. But first," Fleur suddenly lept off the stage, doing a firebird in the air and landed in a perfect fourth position, "I will show you all around. Follow me, if you please, and Sophie, pleaze collect zee forms again dear, we will need them soon."

"Let's go!" whispered Blair excitedly as we moved out of our row and out of the opera house. In the lobby we followed Fleur down a series of hallways, until we were suddenly on the stage.

"Feast your eyes my ballerinas, soon you will be dancing in this very spot, some of you will be center stage, zee spotlight will be on you! Others will still get there moment to shine too! Now come come girls! There is still much to do to prepare!" We followed Fleur back stage, and behind the wings were several mirrors with pink frames around them and circular light bulbs outlining them as well. Beneath each square mirror was a white desk with three drawers on the left hand side, and each desk was seperated by a black rack for hanging up costumes.

"Now when I call your name, I will put down your form on each dressing station. When I call you please take a seat, and wait patiently for zee next segment of our tour. Now station number one: ahh my assistant chorographer and costume designer, Miss. Grace Marilyn Kelly. Number two: Catherine Alexandra Pierce. Number Three: Paige Lillian Delbrook. Number four: Natalie Rose Sawyer..." The list went on and on as stations filled up I noticed in seemed that behind the stage was an entirely different room and the stations when around half of the wall stopping only to make way for a large psir of silver doors that Fleur mentioned that we would see soon enough.

"Number 19: Breeana Rose Granger. Number 20: August Christine Rocque." Sighing with relief I walked across the room (all the way to stage right!) and took my seat next to a girl with frizzy dark brown curls that came down to her shoulders. "Number 21: ahhh Callie Grace Lobarski so lovely to see you again darling!" A girl with long wavy hair hair pused back in a head band stepped forward it a pair of black pumps. She was wearing a short dress covered with flowers with a pair of black tights that had a pretty lace design on them, and had a sparkly dance bag slung over her shoulder. As perched on the chair next to me she began fix her hair and the pink eye shadow that framed her bright blue eyes.

"Hey your dress is really pretty," I said to her, glancing down towards it. Callie's dress had three ruffles on the bottom and was tighter fitting and strapless at the top. The fabric was covered in multi-colored flowers of every kind. Callie spun around in her chair, crossing her legs as she did, and turned to face me.

"Why would I buy an ugly dress? I know its pretty." She said in a harsh tone and glaring at me.

"I... I..." I stuttered not knowing how to respond, luckily Fleur announced for all of us to follow her. We walked to a pair of silver doors that led to two white hallways that went to the left and to the right. In the middle was yet another pair of silver doors

"Ladies," Fleur said stepping into the center of the hall, "To zee right," Fleur raised one arm gracefully in that direction, "We hav zee men's dressing rooms and showers. Now no one is allowed to go in there except for ze men. Now to zee left," she then rose her other arm, letting the opposite one drop, "We hav zee star's dressing room. Who ever gets zee lead as zee Swan Queen or Queenz will be in here." She opened the wooden door open so we could see that the interior was like. The walls were painted a deep red color, and the floor was made of wood. There was a gold waredrobe and vintage looking couch that had velvet red cushions and a gold frame around it. Next to the the door was a desk that had three mirrors and a small stood. There was a larger mirror in the corner with a pedistal around that and there were framed pictures of ballerinas from all the different ballets were along the walls. Fleur shut the door and lead us to the next room, it was a dance studio. The floors were all made of gleaming wood and about 90% of the wall surface was covered in mirror. One-third of the room had ballet barres and the other half was a vast open space, almost as big as the stage itself. And yet across from the room stood another pair of silver doors.

"We will be in here shortly," announced Fleur, "But first you must change, follow me." We walked through the doors to where an office seemed to be laid out. There was a three way mirror, like the star's dressing room, and several manikins in the back of the room. Along the walls were racks and racks and racks of fabrics, mostly whites, blacks, pinks, and grays (typical ballet colors), but there were also different laces, ribbons, rinestones, glitter, and beads. What caught my eye was at least 30 bags of white feathers and 3 of black.

"This is Grace's office for when she makes your costumes. After we determine parts, you will each be scheduled to have measurements here. Upstairs," she gestured to a tall black spiral staircase, "Is office." Similar to all the other rooms we've toured through, there was another pair of silver doors. We entered a fancy locker room, which was the most colorful room yet. Above the low ceiling was a chandelier, what was covered in black flowers but let gold light pass through. The walls were lite up to be a magnata type color or maybe it was a rich dark pink instead. Along the walls were large plum colored lockers with numbers on each one in an elegant font (Fleur explained that we pick any locker we wanted and that it didn't have to be number that we had been assigned earlier, that would only be for auditions and for our dressing stations) Fleur walked around and showed us a long mirror that stretched along the wall with a table underneath, and then a seperate but conjoined room that was for showering. This room was a neat gray color and there were two rows with showers on either side of the row. Fleur explained that along each was five showers and in the middle was ten but each was cut in half by a tile wall along the middle.

"See how clean each of theze showers are?" She said pulling back each plum curtain that was tied back with a fancy gray tassel, "It is your responsibility when you shower to clean up afterward. Towels and wash clothes are behind zee mirror," She continued walking to it and clicking it open like a door to reveal fluffy looking towels that matched the walls. "Lastly," she said bringing us out of the locker rooms and into a smaller hall, "Out this door is to the parking lot behind the thearter," She leaned back onto the see-through door, "You are to come through here from now on. This door," she pressed on the silver door to her left, "Is another way to office, and this one," she pressed on the other silver door directly across it, "Is a supply closet, in here you will find anything you may need to fix up your shoes and your feet: needles, dental flose because its stronger then thread, extra ribbons, elastics, tap for your feet. Anything you may need except for new pointe and ballet shoes. Now," she said clapping her hands together, "Go back there and get in your ballet attire, black leotards, pink tights, pointe shoes, warm-ups are acceptable! After we will do a few stretches and strength exerises then I will show you a short dance and we will begin zee auditions on stage for the part of the Swan Queen, keep in mind that she plays two parts: Zee white swan who must be sweet, innocent, and graceful, and zee black swan who must have amazing ballet skills, must be edgy, seductive, and hard-core. Now please get moving ballerinas, get going. Our show opens on December 18th at 8 o'clock, sharp!"

**Kendall's POV**

We all walked out of Rocque Records annoyed, well everyone except for James, who was more then eager too see August. He kept babbling on and on about her every second that we had a break and that Gustavo was out of ear shot. Speaking of Gustavo, I swear he just cannot be satisfied. Today I think we've sounded our best yet and he still wasn't happy. As punishment he would have us do hours of harmonies, and work on new dances. We had finally gotten free by five o'clock. Walking down the stairs leading to the record company James was still talking about his girlfriend. He was talking so fast he sounded like that crazy kid on the internet, Fred.

"She's just so pretty, and amazing! Wow I really hope she did great today and got the part she wanted and that everyone was really really nice to her and that she got the lead. I don't think I could to that, you know dance on pointe shoes, could you guys? I mean Logan's right ballet is hard core and did I tell you all how she totally tricked Bitters into getting us free breakfast? Ha! Too funny! And you know what I really love about her? I like her hair and her eyes and her smile and just everything about her! That time is it? Five o'clock! I wonder if August's done too? August is such a pretty name don't you think? And its fun to say! August! August! August! You'd think it would stand for like Augustine, but its not its just August! I just really really love her, who wouldn't I don't get how Gustavo couldn't! And..."

"James!" I said angrily, "I know you're in love with her but you've gotta relax! do you hear me talking about Jo like that? Or Logan for Camille? Or Carlos for Stephanie or the Jennifers? No you don't! So just chill for a bit will you?"

"Sorry, guys. I've just never felt this way about anyone else."

"Its okay man, just tone it down just a smidget." Carlos said.

"Smidget? Really Carlos?" Logan said rolling his eyes.

"What? Its a creative word!"

"Anyway," James interrupted before the two could start bickering back and forth about pointless things, 'I'm sorry about talking about her, and won't bring her up until I see her next! So... hey look there she is!" Sure enough August was emerging from the subway station by Rocque Records. She was dressed in a navy jacket and was still wearring her leg warmers with her white leggings. Her brown curls was starting to spring out of her not-so-neat-as-a-pin bun, and she looked exhausted, but was beaming and waving at us. James darted over to see her and before he could even say hello she exclaimed, "I got the lead! I'm the Swan Queen!"

"That's great." James said picking her up and kissing her on the lips.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Something that sounded like an angry mama bear roared behind us. A livid and scarlet-skined Gustavo was standing there behind us looking like he was about to kill them.

"Run!" Shouted James grabbing August's hand and weaving her around the oncoming traffic, with her uncle raced after them.

"So... should we help them or just leave them be?" Logan asked as the trio ran further and further down the street towards the Palmwoods.

"We'll help them out later, right now I think I'll get a smoothie, anyone else want one?" I replied.

"Me!" Carlos yelled excitedly raising his hand like student who desperately wanted to answer the question.

"I'll take one!" Logan added.

"Great, lets go."

"And you're sure James and August will be okay?" Logan continued.

"Oh Logan, always worrying, I think they'll be just fine for a while. I mean August is a dancer, so she's fit, James will keep going as long as Gustavo keeps trying to hurt him and so he can protect his girlfriend. And Gustavo isn't one of the skinniest people around so were going him a favor by not breaking it up right now. I bet his doctor will personally thank us! Now I want a strawberry bananna smoothie!" I concluded.

**Wow! So definitally the longest chapter yet!**

**So I have some authors notes:**

**-more OC's from the contest will be put in soon so if you don't see your character don't panic! she is coming!**

**-if you haven't already figured it out I'm sort of basing this version of Swan Lake off Black Swan so I take absolutely no credit for anything that might refer to the film. Just to clarify there will be no charcter death or sex in this story. **

**-Lastly I would like to thank everyone who's been reading, reviewing, and plainly sticking with this story through its ups and downs! In the month of May alone I've gotten 808 total hits and 303 of them were for this story! That's awesome guys thank you so much!**

**I have a ton of ideas coming up so stay tuned and review!**

**ps What did you think of the new characters? PM me or review and let me know!**


	5. The Famous Balcony Scene

**AN: Hey fanfiction readers! Currently I am on a 3 hour flight to one of my favorite cities, Boston, and let tell you I am NOT enjoying myself! First off the drive to the airport was really really looooonnnnngggggggg... Secondly secruity was a pain and I was forced to sit with a very annoying and grumpy stranger that looked less then thrilled that my brother and I were assigned seats directly next to him. His name is Joesph and he is contantly looking over my shoulder to either get a glimpse of what article I'm reading in Seventeen Magazine or reading this story as I scribble it down! (STOP IT JOE!) Anyway I am not pleased by the fact that no free refreshments we're handed out, the seats are incredibly uncomfortable and the crew is just as cranky as Joesph here is! (JOE! This story doesn't concern you! STOP LOOKING!)**

**Well I could sit here an continue my childish rage but that would bore you! But I do want to have a traveling scene so I need some help with that!**

**CONTEST TIME****!: Review or PM me the craziest, funniest, or worst traveling experience you've or someone you know of has ever had on a plane (or other method of transportation!) Help me out her guys I'm brain dead! **

**So I think the plane is landing soon but I'll give Joe here something good to read while we wait! ENJOY!**

_**August POV**_

James had his hand clasped tightly around mine as we raced into the Palm Woods lobby. We were completely out of breathe from sprinting for our lifes but also from laughing so hard. We had lost Gustavo but had a feeling that he was close.

"Where... to... now?" I asked gasping air. James looked around.

"Elevators." He replied in a husky voice, leading me there. He pressed the 'up' button but the elevator was up on the top floor, leaving us to wait. We watched the lit up red numbers crawl backwards at an irritatingly slow rate. James sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically, tapping the button again; the car was lingering somewhere above us. Suddenly there was a ferocious roar similar to one of a lion or a gorilla with a banana dangling just out of reach.

"Where. Are. THEY!" Uncle Gustavo screamed loud enough to shake the walls. His face was puffy and swollen.

"Stairs!" James stated pulling me across the hall and up 3 flights of stairs. From there we raced to 2J and up the yellow swirly slide.

"I have to admit," I panted, doubling over slightly, "This is kind of fun."

"Welcome to my world." He flashed me that gorgeous grin that nearly made me melt inside. Stretching up on my toes (which ached already from nearly 5 hours of ballet) I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. I loved the way his lips fit perfectly to mine, how he held me closer to him, and the way we moved together. It was almost like a pas de deux** (means dance of two in french)** with your mouth. Unfortunately Gustavo ruined that beautiful moment when he kicked down the door and spotted us. He looked livid and steam what pouring out of his ears.

"I told you to stay away from her!" he yelled stepping through the broken and splintered doorway. James stopped kissing me but held onto my waist tighter. The chubby man then saw my dance bag and attire. "You said you were in a musical! You lied to me!" Then his eyes fell on my suitcase by the couch. "She's living _with_ you?"

"Gustavo, I can explain!" James and I pleaded at the same time.

"I don't want to hear excuses! August, you're coming to live with me in my mansion. Get down and come pack." This wasn't right.

"But Gustavo-"

"No buts! We'll talk later. Get down now." I let go of my boyfriend and looked up with him with sad eyes. He only mirrored my look. I slide down the slide and zipped up my luggage (it was already to go; after all I had been living iut of it for the past 48 hours.)

"Bye James." I murmured hanging my head and exiting the apartment.

"Gustavo this isn't fair! You can't take her, I..." He what?

"Listen James, you need to stay away from her and just forget about the last few days all together. If you date her she'll only get hurt."

"I would never hurt August."

"Listen Diamond! You keep away or you're out of a job lover boy." At that point my uncle entered the hall and guided the hall and guided me away.

"You're such a stoop and a boob!" I scolded remembering what my Nana called stupid people.

**Carlos POV**

James's pouty face was really putting a damper on dinner that night. He wouldn't even play with his dinosaur chicken or care when I spilled his chocolate milk. All he would do was push around his mac n' cheese and carrots around with his fork. Something wasn't right!

"James, honey, are you okay?" Mama Knight asked dabbing up his milk.

"No!" The brunette whined pushing his plate away and slamming his forehead down on the table, causing our food to jump an inch off the table. We all stared at him, then looked at each other with the identical confused expressions on our faces, and back to James again. When Kendall, Logan, and I came home August and her things were gone and James was curled up on the couch clutching the pillow she slept on and was wrapped in the blanket. His face was almost as pale as when he "lost" his swagger and his hair was limp and lifeless. Poor James.

"Want to talk about it?" Mama Knight continued with her motherly nature, rubbing his shoulder as he sat up slowly.

"Yeah," He sighed blowing his nose in his napkin and wipping his eyes on the sleeve. He looked up at us guys and Katie. Only then we noticed how red and swollen his eyes were. He began to explain that Gustavo had came here (well be noticed that when our front door was on the floor) and taken August away to live with him.

"And now, I feel like I'm gonna die, cuz she's not here anymore." James cried.

"Hey when you die, can I have your-" Katie started to say but stopped when she saw the stern looks on Mom and brother's faces

"Katie! Not helping! But you can help us by the floor plan of Gustavo's house and try to figure out were she's staying, Loganator you make sure the big time rush mobile is ready for action, Carlitos you snag the tree hats, James hit the shower and get your pretty on, I'll get the music. Move out people!" Kendall declared, getting up from the table.

"Wait! Don't you want dessert? I've got cherry pie and ice cream!" Mrs Knight interrupted pulling fresh goodness out of the oven.

"Yeah I'll have some." We all agreed sitting back down."

**(one hour later)**

We had finally tracked down where August's room was. It was a large room that stretched across the 2nd floor for about 50 yards. In the center was a pair of glass doors that lead out to a balcony that hung over the deep end of one of Gustavo's pool. The pool was simple a rectagular but Gustavo had more extravagant pools in other places. Besides each side of the balcony was a window. August could be seen wearing black high heels doing some sort of weird dance were she would stomp on the ground and roll on the floor.

"What the heck is she doing?" I asked watching her pretend to be pulled into two different directions then leaping in the air before falling to the ground again.

"Looks like the Angry Dance from the Broadway Billy Elliot." Logan said as we watched her from the bushes, "I wouldn't be trying to get Gustavo angrier then he is though." Sure enough her chubby uncle was directly under her room and was smashing bitterly on the keys of the piano.

"Okay lets get our plan into action!" Kendall announced. I picked up the sterio that we had brought and made my way to the sliding glass door were Gustavo was, turning it on soothing lullaby **(I'm sorry I have no idea how to spell this :/)** the man quickly fell asleep. Slipping oh so quietly into the house with the aid of Logan we slowly placed some of Katie's sound proof earmuffs on him. Turning around we gave Kendall and James a thumbs up for okay and snuck back outside.

**James POV**

"Okay James you're up!" Kendall gave me a good push out of the bushes and strapped on his guitar. There was no turning back now. I cautiously approached the balcony and cleared my throat as Kendall began to play.

"So tell me who am I supposed to be,

What I gotta do to get you close to me,

If I run away tonight will you follow me?

C'mon, C'mon, C'mon."

I sang to her, obviously she hadn't heard due to the head phones she had in (it look like she had switched broadways) I looked desperately at Kendall who began to strum another song.

"Here I am, There you are,

Why does it seem so far?

Next to you is where I should be.

Something I, want so bad,

Know whats inside your head

Maybe I could see what you see."

Nothing, she was still obvilious to me standing there. I still had to try and get her attention. Picking up a small handfull of pebbles I began to sing the lyrics of "Stuck" and toss them up to her window.

"So I'm Stuck, stuck,

But I'm never givin' up, up.

In the middle of a perfect day,

I'm trippin' over words to say,

Cuz I don't wanna keep you guessin'

But I always end up gettin',

Stuck..." My voice trailed away and I looked at the guys not knowing what to do.

"Go up the vine." Logan hissed, "Climb to the balcony!" That was actually a really good idea. I wonder why I didn't think of that especially cause when it comes to love, I'm like a doctor, of love! I went to the vines that were growing up the side of the house and eased my way onto the balcony. Clearing my throat again I decided to sing one more song before barging in there.

"Cause the world stops,

When I put my arms around you, around you,

oh woah,

and nothing even matters, yeah,

and nothing even matters."

I smile crawled across my lips as August turned in suprise and ran to me.

"James," she breathed, inhaling deeply.

"Hey there." I said hugging her back.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you."

"Really? That's so sweet." she beamed at me.

"Thanks," I said brushing a stray hair from her face, "So what'd Gustavo want to talk to you about."

Sighing August began reciting everything in a terrible Gustavo impression, "August! Stay away from the dogs! Especially James! You'll hurt their careers if you get them distracted! Plus he flirts with every girl he meets, he'll break you're heart. I'll let you keep dancing in that show you're doing but you have to sing in a Cabaret Night too. I am the lone song writing wolf! A- woof, woof, woof!" August shrugged her shoulders, "I didn't say a word to him because I would so mad, and did the Angry Dance just to get on his nerves. You'd never hurt me like that, would you James? I'm not a pawn in a game or the winning trophey. I'm just... me."

"August," I said cupping her face, a little hurt that she would suspect me of being a player, "I would never ever hurt you, I'm too in love with you to ever be mean to you." Smiling widely at me, she filled the space between us, and kissed me passionately. Her soft hands roamed up my torso, around my neck, and into my hair, while her tongue glided across my teeth, begging to enter. I obeyed as I kissed her back.

Breaking away, we gasped for air and August smiled sweetly taking my hand. "Won't you come in?" she asked stepping back towards the glass doors. Inside I noticed that the walls we're painted yellow and had framed pictures all over it (mostly of famous musicians and singers but also some of Gustavo's Platnum Records and others were just sheets of music and notes) The furniture was all pushed back against the wall creating a vast space for her to dance in and on the right side of the room was a large canopy bed that had elegant pink and yellow sheets.

As badly as I wanted to stay with her, I knew Mama Knight would kill us if we missed curfew, "I would but curfew's in half an hour." I said hugging her and swinging my legs over the side of the balcony.

"Wait, when will I see you again." She called to me.

"I'll pick you up from dance and we'll go out somewhere, you still have to work on you're Cabaret song."

"I'd like that, goodnight James, I love you." She kissed my cheek and smiled before going back into her room and shutting the curtains. I sat there stunned, I had dated many girls in my life, but August was different, she was special. And she loved me! She really loved me!" Letting out a whoop, I let go of the railing and jumped in the pool below feeling incredible. Luckily Gustavo was still asleep.

"James!" Kendall called from the bushes, "You forgot to say something to her!"

"Oh yeah!" Realizing there was something I had to say now! I climbed to the balcony again and knocked, August answered wearing her pajama pants.

"August, I loooo-" I tried to say I love you, but it just kept getting caught in my throat, "I loooo-"

"Loooook wet, and need a towel?" She answered putting enphasis on the 'k' and handed me a towel she was holding, "I heard the splash, goodnight." She winked, shutting the door, leaving me feeling sorta foolish.

**What do you think? Review!**


	6. Sweet 16

**Hey guys! Thought I'd give you all a much needed update since it is the month of August and that just so happens to be the main characters name! Warning: There is some french ballet terms in this first part of the chapter so I apologize if you don't understand them. If you truely want to know what it means just PM me or go on Google Translate. And now onto the story. This one will only be in August's POV's and takes place on November 6th, which just so happens to be her sixteenth birthday. (the last chapter took place just before September started) Enjoy :)**

**August's POV **

I nervously stood on the enormous stage in the back right corner, in a fluffy white tutu, waiting for my final cue of the day. On my left and right stood rows and rows of dancers. We were all exhausted, or at least I was, we had been putting in our all since 7 in the morning. I don't know how long it we had been at it, but I'm pretty sure it was almost night time now. Ugh! My feet were aching! I had to re-wrap my toes three times in just one hour. I stood with my arms curved low in front of me, head down slightly, all my weight was on my right leg and my left was in tendu derriere. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the musicians in the pit fumbling with their music sheets and their insturaments. In the audience I saw Fleur and Ron watching us like hawks, clip boards in hand ready to catch any mistakes. I closed my eyes and prayed that the conductor would just hurry up! My feet were falling asleep and I wasn't in the most comfortable position. The other ballerinas had it easy, all they had to do was stand in the wings awaiting their cue. I was sort of glad in a way that my head was down though, I didn't have to catch any lingering jealous eyes. Finally the conductor tapped his baton on his stand and the familar music began.

I slowly rose on my toes and began to bourree out towards the center of the stage raising my arms elegantly above my head. Jason Glaydes, the who was my costar and lover in the ballet came out next and we had a small duet as the rest of the "swans" entered the stage. We danced together, Jason picked me up over his head and spun me slowly around before gracefully putting me down and assisting me in my best arabesque yet. After that I did a petie pirouette before racing off to become a "swan." We flew around the stage by bourreeing left and right, flapping with magnificent precision. Towards the end of dance my Joseph Anders enters as the "evil warlock." It was a very strong role and all the swans began to jete across the stage except for me, as I began to do a series of very difficult fouette turns. Joseph and Jason "fight" over me and its to much for the Swan Queen to handle. I flew towards the back of the stage and climbed up on his platform, several feet above the heads of the dancers below. I bouree out so everyone can see me and the swans below freeze in position. The boys pretended pleade no with me, but I leep of the platform comitting "suicide" as the famous music to swan lake gets louder. I landed on a soft blue crash mat and was assisted by the stage boys up. Jason soon followed presute and landed on the mat afterwards. He smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up before we moved our attention to the side wings. On the stage a thick mist began to drift across the floor as the ballerinas slowly moved their arms up and down. Jason and I entered the scene after, he gets down on one knee center stage and grabs hold of my waist as I arebesque one finally time before falling "dead" in his arms. In the end all the swans fly around us and conceal us with their white feathers for the final pose.

I have to say it was our best run through yet. Clapping filled the room as our two person audience appladed our performance.

"Veri good my darlingz, veri good!" Fleur smiled at us before turning to her notepad. "First of all, all of you clean up the part were you flap your wingz. It looked some what sloppy. Also Grace, please figure out something else to do when zee swans first enter, I don't like all the running. It looks like New York City Traffic. Dominique Thomas, great job darling, just make sure you point you're back toes for all your grand jetes. Elise, excellent dear, but work a little more on you're turns, remember all but two of the piuroettes are in cou-de-pied. Callie remember to smile in the beginning. Sophia you were late on your entrances, and Isabella you need to move in a little closer towards Breeana towards zee end. Jason and August you were lovely today. Alright my darlingz it is already 5 o'clock and you have worked very hard today. I want to all to rest your feet so I'm giving you all tomorrow off. Ballerina's you are dismissed."

'Ballerina's your are dismissed' meant do reverance first. We all spread out on the stage, did a stretching bow to the left then to the right, and appluaded for Fleur and one another."

"Goodbye girls." She smiled at us before exiting the stage to join Ron, who was chatting with the musicians.

"Great job!" I said to Dominique as we exited stage left.

"Thanks you too!" She smiled, brushing a stray black hair out of her eyes.

"Ugh! I'm so tired! My feet hurt! Dominio would you pretty pretty _please_ give me a piggy back ride?" Blair Ryans asked as she caught up behind us.

"No way! My feet hurt way too much!" Dominique replied as we crossed the practice hall.

"August, my favorite month of the year, would you pretty pretty _please_ give me a -"

"Blair- Bear are you seriously asking the birthday girl for favors?" Breeana Granger added as she took her bun down and shook out her dark brown curls.

"Its okay B, hop on." I crouched down slightly my face shading red when I realized that I had completely forgotten about my Sweet Sixteen.

"Really? Thank you August I love you!" Blair and I laughed as she jumped on my back.

"So August you exicted for your party tonight?"

"Totally." I grunted as I crossed into the locker room. The boys told me that they some awesome party planned for tonight but that's all I really heard because they refused to tell me anything else.

"What time does it start again?" Isabella asked as we entered the locker room.

"They told me to be there at 7."

"So what have you gotten so far." Asked Blair as I set her down in the locker room.

"Well Uncle Gustavo suprisingly gave me a pair of super gorgeous earrings and my favorite breakfast laid out plus my dad sent me a really nice card with some birthday money inside. I wish he was here, but at the same time I wish he wasn't its weird."

"I understand," Breeana said zipping up her jeans.

"Well you'll love my present!" Isabella exclaimed walking towards the parking lot, "I've got to run, but I'll see you girls tonight!"

"Bye," I called slipping out of the partially made costume I had on and tugged on my dance warm ups on. Grabbing my bag I headed over to Grace's office and dropped off the white tutu that was loaded with feathers on her desk. Then something caught my eye. Standing in the center of the dance studio was Elise Roberston, a girl with dark brown hair that was nearly always pulled back tightly into a bun. Her gray eyes were locked on herself in the mirror and she stood ready in a prepped position. Then she whipped herself around into a pirouette and began to attack a several fouette turns in a row. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, she got all the way up to 12 before stopping gracefully and starting all over again. 9, 10, 11, 12, _13!_ I could barely do the 6 I did during my solo. She kept spinning and spinning and it was actually making me extremely dizzy just watching her.

I was amazed at how dedicated she was towards dance, Fleur said to work a bit on her turns and Elise was definitely doing that!

"Its rude to spy." A cold voice came from behind me. I pivoted on toe to find that Callie Lobarski was arched in the doorway.

"And like you haven't," I simply replied back pushing past her. Callie hated me for some reason, ever since I complimented on her dress a few months ago, and to be honest I wasn't exactly too fond of her either. She was terrible to me! Insulting my technique, saying I wasn't fit enough for the part, mentioning that I could drop some weight. Sticks and stones can break my bones, but words will never hurt me is definitely the phrase I'd use hear. When we go across the floor one by one (its our time to impress Fleur) she goes extremely fast, rushing me across and pretending she's the only dancer there. Callie has actually _kicked_ me a few times, claiming it was only an accident. Worst of all she caused me to have to go out and break in a new pair of pointe shoes. Believe it or not she set mine on fire! She was sewing in new ribbons on her pointe shoes and cutting them down to size. You're supposed to melt the tips of the ribbon so that they don't fray. Callie took four matches and carelessly tossed them in my direction. I was sitting at my station pulling my hair up and my pointe shoes were next to my padded and wrapped feet. It wasn't until match number four was tossed when the shoes caught fire. I remember it all so well. Callie just stood there lying the whole time.

"You crazy bitch!" screamed Dominique, yanking away me from the flames as Breeana raced to put it out. "You're gonna burn the whole place down! What's wrong with you? You're gonna kill somebody!"

"Why would I do that? I don't have any matches on me.

"I saw you!" Blair shrieked jabbing a finger in Callie's direction, "You were tending to you're shoes and carelessly trying to kill August."

"Why would I do that? I don't have any matches on me?"

"Well explain the one's that melted her poor pointe shoes?"

"I don't know, maybe she did that herself, after all she isn't fit for the part of the Swan Queen. I don't have any matches on me."

"That's it! You're going down bitch!" Dominique started towards Callie. They began to fight and luckily we were able to break the up before Fleur entered the scene.

"Stop!" Blair, Isabella, Breeana, and I screamed as Callie's sidekick Sophia McHale joined in the brawl.

"Stop it right now! Before Fleur kicks you all out!" Breeana, the quietest girl in our group, shouted. That caused the three of them to stop and glare at each other.

"I don't have any matches on me." Growled Callie, as she swiftly made her way to the locker rooms, Sophia trailing behind. Adolf Hitler once said, "Make a lie big, make it simple, keep saying it, and eventually they will believe it." Callie Grace Lobarski was definitely the Hitler of dance.

"So Camille," I asked coming out of her bathroom in my new dress just minutes before my party, "What do you think?" I had on a strapless blue dress with itty bitty white and black flowers all over it. The neckline curved inwards towards the middle and the poofy skirt brushed the skin a few inches above my knee. In the center of the dress was a thick braided brown belt. Camille had curved my hair and put it up so that a few pieces framed my face. I had on gold earrings that Gustavo had given me and a few bracelets on my right wrist.

"I think..." Camille stroked her pretend beard and circled me a couple times, "James is gonna flip when he sees you! You're beautiful!"

"Thank you! And I think Logan, or erm a Steve, who are you into again?"

Camille shurgged finishing off the rest of the Chili Cheese Factory Chili Cheese Fries we had delievered, "I don't really know any more."

"Well know every sees you tonights gonna drop dead because you look gorgeous!" It was true, Camille had on a gold sequin tank top and black leather skinnies, along with a pair of black pumps that had gold details along it.

"Thanks! Now come on! We're late for your party!" I bent down and grabbed a pair of black converse and started putting them on.

"I though you were wearing wedges."

"I was, but after 10 hours of none stop ballet, its a wonder I can still walk flat footed."

We made our way to the elevator, were we met Jo. She had on a pretty one shouldered hot pink dress with matching heels.

"Happy Birthday Auggie!" She hugged me as I stepped into the car. I was really hopping my heart wasn't racing. I was still slightly starstruck by her.

"Thanks." I smiled as we rode several floors down.

"So," Camille started, "Have you ever been to one of the Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood's parties?"

"You said Hollywood twice." I pointed out.

"You bet I did!' Chorused the other two, sounding an awful lot like my boyfriend. We all laughed as Camille told me how great BTR's parties were.

"Sounds like fun." I commented as the doors opened up and and noises of a party filled my ears. We walked out into the pool area and I gasped at how awesome it was! There were candles floating in the pool, colorful paper lanturns, a stage in the back were no doubt Big Time Rush was going to perform, a long table of snacks, and an even bigger table stacked high with gifts. A dance floor was loaded with people from ballet and basically everyone from the Palmwoods school.

"August!" The four bombarded me with hugs. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks guys!"

"Wanna dance Jo?" Kendall asked pulling her over to the crowd before she could even respond.

"I'm gonna go grab some punch!" Logan said.

"Oh great, I'll go you!" Camille shouted over the music.

"Oooooohhhhh! Look! Mini Corndogs!" Carlos sprinted towards the food.

"Happy Birthday beautiful," James said wrapping his hands around my waist and hugging me, kissing my blushing cheek as he did.

"Thanks," I smiled hoping he couldn't see my red face.

"August Christine Rocque!" A familiar voice said behind me, "With a boyfriend? How bad has this town made you?" I spun around to see a tall girl standing behind me, her wavy hair pulled up in a bun and grinning.

"Malese!" I screamed tackling my best friend into a bone crushing hug. Malese and I had been almost inseperable since I moved to Maine in 4th grade. Unfortunatly she took dance as seriously as I did and neither of us had been able to talk for the last few months. Hopefully we hadn't grown too far apart.

"When did you get here? How long are you staying? Are you in any shows right now? Can you come back in December? I'm in-"

"Swan Lake," Lese smiled at me, "I read it on your Twitter. I got in litterally an hour a go. Your boyfriend, his band and you're Uncle set it all up. I'm in until Tuesday. I really want to come back over winter break."

"I'll let you two catch up." James whispered in my ear.

**A few hours later**

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

I groaned against James's lips wishing whoever was on the other side of his door would just disappear.

"Don't worry, they'll go away," he whispered in a velvety voice leaving a trail of kisses down my neck. My hands were snaked in his hair, my head tilted back just so. I didn't want this moment to end.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"James, is August in there? I have to talk to her right away." the voice of Logan said behind me. Our eyes met and we let out identical sighs. James moved over as I slide off his bed to answer the door.

"Sorry guys, but I think this is important."

"Better be," James muttered under his breath, buttoning up the rest of his shirt buttons. I turned in his direction flashing a reassuring smile and taking his hand. We entered the living room and saw a woman with sleek blonde hair wearing an elegant red cocktail dress and a hat. In her hands she held a small silver package with purple ribbons tying it together. The woman grinned when she saw us and stood. She had high cheek bones, thick lips, and almond shaped brown eyes that were just like... mine.

Suddenly my heart began to pound against my ribs and my hands grew sweaty. Something in my brain was telling me to run, run a million miles away while you can and down come back, but my feet were glued to the floor. I had a sudden urge to start screaming and yelling and swearing. I wanted to _hit_ her for some reason. And then with a sickenly familiar voice _she_ hit me.

"August sweetie, come give mama a hug." My mother held her arms out to me.

**So what did you think? Good? Bad? Really good? review if you like updates:)**


End file.
